Kitsune Klub: Lounge and Bar
by AltimaWings of Black
Summary: Shippo and Kirara fic. I suck at summeries so just read and review. I'll write more if i get a positive responce so review. PLEASE!
1. Ch1: Who Am I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. (But I wish I did!)

Note: _I talic means thought or music._

Each chapter is named after the song sung in that chapter

Chapter 1:Who Am I?

Kirara and her friends, Kagome and Sango, walked into a bar they'd never been to before. They heard about it from one of Kagome's friends. The Kitsune Klub: Lounge and Bar. Kagome and Sango sat down on two big, modern looking lounge chairs ans listened to the music. Local bands would come doun and play live almost every night. It was never too busy, a nice place. No rap aloud.(Author's Note:Thank god, i hate rap)Kirara sat down next to Sango and the three's attention was caught by a few cheers. Around the bar were a small crowd of people and behind the counter the bartender, pouring alcohalic drinks, spining around the bottles on his fingers and lighting a few on fire. He was pretty cute.

"So what do you think, Kagome?" Sango said, motioning toward the bartender.

"Yeah, he is kinda cute." Kagome addmitted,turing her head to Kirara."So what about you?"

She looked surprised."I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Come on! We're talking about the bartender." Sango replied.

"What about him!?"Kirara retorted. She was getting upset.

"Would you do him!?"asked Kagome.

Kirara looked back examining him. His brownish-red hair was short but thick. His bangs fell over his face but you could still see his beautiful blue-green eyes. He was kinda scrawny but she liked that and he wore a small dark brown T-shirt that had a dimmed yellow streetsign on it that said;"Do you belive in love at first sight or should I walk by again." He had a sense of humor at least. He wore lots of black plastic bracelets on one wrist and on the other was a black leather bracelet that had two rows of metal studs on it. He wore a belt simalar to that. Even though he had on a belt his pants hung very low and his dark blue denim jeans almost reveled ass cleavage. Which led to her noticing his realy nice ass.

"_What are you doing Kirara!?"_ She thought to herself.

The glimmer of his wallet chain hanging at his side and his eyebrow piercing caught her attention again. She blushed.

"Go over and talk to him." demanded Kagome.

"What?!" Kirara practicly screamed. She caught some attention including the bartenders. He face turned crimson.

"Yeah!" said Sango. "Don't cheat yourself, treat yourself!"

Kirara hesitated. Her face redining again. "Be right back!"

Kagome and Sango giggled as Kirara headed to the counter. Not many people were at the bar, most were around the lounge listening to the band play.

"H-Hey." Kirara spat out.

"Hey, want a drink?" He asked.

"No...but I would like to know your name." She said slyly. She had gotten over her nervusness. He laughed lightly and replied.

"My names' Shippo."

"M-My names' Kirara."A little of her nervusness came back. A little.

"Hey Shippo!" A loud male voice called out. A tall guy with stringy silver hair tied in a pony tail came and sat down. A man with black short spikey hair and violet eyes sat down too.

"Hiya Miroku." Shippo said generaly. "Oh...Hello Inu-Yasha."he said sarcasticly.

"Feh, not glad to see me Shippo-Chan?"Inu-Yasha asked slick-like. Shippo let out a disaproving "Grrrrrrrr."

Miroku laughed and slid his hand down Kirara's thigh. His face was met with a slap and he began to rub the red mark that apeared.

"Hey, I'm his!"She shouted pointing to Shippo."Isn't that right?"

Shippo blushed."Well, umm..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, I didn't know!" Miroku put his hands up in sarcastic surrender.

"So, our little Shippo-Chan has a girlfwend." Inu-Yasha said in baby-talk. An annoyed Shippo closed his eyes and tenced.

"If you annoy me anymore I swear to god I'll leap over this counter and rip your balls off with my bare hands, my bare hands god damn you!"

"Not enough time." Miroku stated.

"Yeah we're on next, baka!"Inu-Yasha dragged Shippo from behind the counter toward the backstage area.

Kirara walked back toward Kagome and Sango.

"Sooooooo."Sango asked.

"Hate or date?" Kagome inquired.

"I don't know." she said shyly. "He seems nice, but his freinds are kinda annoying."

"But they're cute."Sango retorted.

"If you get with...umm..."

"Shippo..."

"Right, then we can hook up with his friends!"

"Hey! Since when have I been your saleswoman for 'Insta-boyfriend'!" The three girls giggled.

"So which do you want?" Kagome asked Sango."I'll take the one with the black hair."

"Good,"responded Kagome."I wanted the other one anyway."

The lights dimmed and a man came out onto the stage. He began to speak.

"Thank you guys for comn' out here tonight, you're great!" They're were cheers from the crowd watching the stage. "Here's a fan favorite here at the Kitsune Klub. With our very own bartender, Shippo!...! The cheers got louder."Here they are, the Warlords!" The curtains whipped apart and standing there was Shippo at the mic, Inu on guitar and Miroku on drums. The punk rift started to come from the stage and Shippo stepped up to the mic.

Don't say it'll stay this way forever

I'm afloat in the ocean

trying not to sink

I'm a crack in the asphalt

you walk by on the street

_I'm a falling star you'll neversee_

_the lash in your eye the I in team_

So who am I

Don't say it'll stay this way forever

I'm the lesson you'll never learn

the sickness that was never your concern

I'm the surprise at the end of the night

the bridge in the gap

the corner of your mind

so who am I

Don't say it'll stay this way forever

I'm holding on

yes I am careful what I wish for

I am the knot in your stomach

the phlegm in your throat

the message saying your not home

Don't say it'll stay this way forever

So whad' ya think?

Reveiw and i'll write more

Altima: Wings of Black


	2. Ch2: To Feel Again

Disclaimer of Punk-dom: I don't own Inu-Yasha and niether do you! So HA!

Author's Note: I hate posers so if you like Good Charolette don't read this!

Ch. 2: To Feel Again.

Author's Note: This series will get progressivly angstier. You can expect apperences from almost every character(even that cool racoon dude!) You can vote for Happy Ending #1 or 2, Sad Ending #1 or 2, or Tragic Ending. Remember to review...or else!!! Their is no song in this chapter.

(P.S. If you want to be in my fic then just ask.)

"Hey!!!"

Shippo turned around to see Kirara waving her arms vigerously.

"So...you guys are pretty good."Sango comlemented to Shippo. The club had cleared out for the most part.

"Thanks" Shippo blushed.

"Yeah, girls just love rock-stars." Kagome and Sango began to rub against his sides. He blushed again.

"Save some for me." said Kirara seeing the sight.

"Hey stop hoggn' the women!" Shippo heared Inu's lound abnoxius voice from across the room.

"Hey Inu-Yasha." Shippo replied in a less-than-anthusiastic tone. Sango felt something squeeze her ass.

"OWWW!!!" Miroku had another red mark across his face.

"You get hit alot, don't you?" Kirara asked.

"So, whats your name?" Kagome inquired to the white haired youth.

"Feh..." he replied pushing her away."Imputent woman." Kagome had never been so insulted.

"Grrrr.......SIT BOY!!!" The weight of Kagome's words forced Inu to the ground.

"What the fuck is this!" He yelled. Everyone gasped exept for Shippo who was laughing.

"I didn't know I could do that!"

"Stop laughing you baka!" Inu derected toward Shippo. "I'll kick your ass!" But he conntinued to laugh.

"Thats Inu-Yasha and I'm Miroku."

"No one asked your name, henti!" Sango rudely told him.

Shippo and Kirara slipped away as the others bickered. They stopped while crossing a bridge and began to converse.

"So how old are you?" Kirara queired.

"19..." Shippo replied. "Single parent..."

"WHAT!!!" she screamed. Shippo just stared into the water below.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, surprised is all...how old is it?"

"He's 5...his mother died...living with my grand parents." Shippo's heart sunk alittle deeper.

"Your mother and Father wouldn' take him in?"

".....their dead...never met them."

"Sorry......say lets go have some fun!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

Hours past as they went to an amusment park, another club, and to a resturant. Shippo had fprgotten all about their previous conversation. He slipped through his appartment door to find Sango, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku having Wackdonalds and watching reality telivition. How culturaly degenerate.

"Were's Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"She went home. I've already eaten so I'm just gonna head on up to bed. Glad to see you all getting along."

"I get Shippo's meal." Inu yelled out.

Shippo climed into bed and soon fell asleep.

"_Could she be the one to make me feel again?"_


	3. Ch3: The Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha blah,blah,blah, you get it by now.

(AN: Tomorrow, September 25, is my birthday! I don't like birthdays much.)

Chapter 3: The Innocent

Shippo groggely opened his eyes, letting things come to focus. He looked to the clock to see it was realy early.

Inu was curled up on his couch and Miroku was sprawled out on his floor.

"_Why can't they get their own appartments?"_

Shippo quietly opened his appartment doorand went about his buisiness. His hands in his pockets, he stroled down the street.He stooped outside a music store and bought some cd's: The Sex Pistals, The Misfits, Sisters of Mercey and Sick of it All. (AN: Sick of it All is my fav punk band and wrote the song in this ch.)

Shippo stopped at a small, old, cozy looking house set apart from the others. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything was quiet and he slipped inside.

"DADDY!" a little boy yelled once his father had snuck into his room.

"Shhh, your grandma and grandpa are still asleep."

The little boy threw his arms around his fathers neck.

"I missed you too, Rikki." Shippo said hugging his son.

"Rikki, I got a deal with a recording studio and I'll start making more money and I can finally be the father you need."

Rikki's eyes lit with excitement at the thought of living with his dad...but...

"When is mommy coming home?"

Shippo's heart sank.

"S-She's still on vacation."

Kirara woke up warm in her bed. The fan roared in her face as she sat up and hugged her knees. She brushed her light brown hair and ate a breakfast consisting of bagels and milk. She called Kagome and Sango on three way, telling them to meet her at the Kitsune Klub, tonight Shippo was on bar duty and was playing with his band again. They agreed to meet at eight.

Later that night...

Shippo was backstage preparing to preform.

"Don't woory Ship, I'm sure he'll love us." Miroku reasured Shippo.

"Yeah, stop worrying and try not to screw up." Inu-Yasha replied.

Shippo heaved a sigh.

The three girls watched eagerly. Kagome noticed a stanger to the club sitting in back. He had shock white hair, an emotionless face and his white fluffy cat sat on his shoulder.

_"Quite hansome." _she thought.

The lights dimmed and the events of last night started anew.

_"NO MORE, NO MORE!_

_The cries of the ones_ _you serve go unheared, ignored_

_With patronizing smiles you move on, and on_

_An agenda all your own_

_While the pain and scorn_

_Are yours_ _and yours alone to stop_

_Its been said all before_

_But you choose to ignore_

_and the ones that you burn will be the ones to see you fall_

_You test the innocent and watch them bleed_

_You test the innocent, we'll watch you bleed_

_Whats right, whats just_

_The lines of right and wrong have been _

_blurred and crossed_

_so many times the ideals are lost_

_Your voices numb our minds_

_And those who oppose are cast into a _

_Line of doubt_

_Theres only so much they'll take_

_Before your grip starts to break_

_As the cracks start to show_

_It falls apart and explodes."_

_Thanks and Reveiw, the only way i'll write more is for you to review._

_Altima: Wings of Black_


	4. Message: Sorry

Sorry I haven't been updating, I'll write more soon. I haven't forgoten the people who hav read this fic.

Just remember to review.

_ALTIMA: WINGS OF BLACK_


End file.
